A rose in fire
by Kirei GothicPoet3
Summary: Yusuke is a professor! Kurama is his student? Things aren't what they appear. In more ways than one. AU YusukeKurama, HieiKurama, YusukeKuwabara
1. False Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu or anything pertaining to such but I do own this odd mix of ideals and key pairings  
  
Type: Romance/ Drama/ Angst  
  
Pairings: Y+K H+K Kw+K H+Kw Y+Kw H+Y  
  
A/N: This is sort of AU and big Yaoi, a tangle of limbs and loves, my own version of Yu Yu Hakuso's turn in events. I like to write no matter how deranged or odd it comes out, but it's definitely worth the read. Big mix up of couples! Yusuke and Kurama, Hiei and Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Kuwabara and Hiei, a bit of Kuwabara and Kurama and a bit of Hiei and Yusuke ~evil glint~  
  
Chapter One: False Passion  
  
A rose?  
  
Have you ever stared at the beautiful creation?  
  
It is Kami's most precious gift given to those that look  
  
It is the one thing that has no true focus  
  
No one meaning  
  
It's beauty only captured by the eye and not the hands for fear of being struck with powerful thorns  
  
Or fear of the delicate looking thing's demise  
  
The petals of soft silk waiting to be stroked  
  
The innocence of such a thing masking the sweet risk of touching sharp thorns  
  
Spilling blood the color of wine, the color of red petals that smile in thanks  
  
A rose?  
  
The kiss of nature that allows the sensation of pressure on soft lips as you inhale the scent  
  
The divine smell of sweetness you can almost taste: tangy slightly in a metallic way  
  
Almost like blood  
  
A rose?  
  
So soft the petals are against skin, so weak as they fall  
  
The rose is gone; the petals crumble with such slight pressure  
  
The silken feel gone from it and no longer does it smile for the petals are gone and only the stem remains  
  
The stem scowls darkly  
  
The stem vows revenge for you took its beautiful face,  
  
You took the mask of petals and the mask of a smile and showed its thorns  
  
A rose?  
  
A gift of Kami, a curse of beauty  
  
Behold its beauty  
  
But beware its touch  
  
Yusuke stared at the lines of the poem he had just read to his class, raising a thick eyebrow at his student. Today was like all the rest, he was teaching at Oak College as an English teacher and today he was to read one of the students' poems, as he always began the class.  
"Well," he smiled, looking to the red head that had written the exceptional poem, "Looks like we have a regular Edgar Allen Poe on our hands. A plus, Shuuichi, great job." The red head's cheeks turned a light shade of red and he nodded his head, averting his eyes from the looks he received around the classroom and ignoring the notes passed his way. It had been like this for the longest time. Not that he didn't like his class, heck, he loved the English language and everything about it, but it caused him to express his feelings, in turn causing even more girls and even guys to swoon over him then usual. His teacher/ friend smiled apologetically at him, knowing the trouble he was in with everything going on. The poor youko turned ningen, only wanted to get his PhD in Botany so he could follow his dream as a botanist while working at his step-father's job as Vice President, that wasn't to much to ask for.  
  
The bell rang; signaling the end of the three-hour long class and the redhead quickly ran to Yusuke's desk before any of the large fans club could ask him anything.  
"Professor, can I have a word with you?" he asked desperately.  
"What is it, Shuuichi?" Urameshi's eyebrow twitched at the name, not liking the way it sounded on his tongue, watching the large class leave.  
"I wanted to ask you some questions on the upcoming quiz, it might take all night for me to get the hang of this," the red head chuckled loudly. The group of girls and guys that had formed behind him pouted and slowly dispatched.  
"You know I can't keep on 'helping' you after classes, Kurama," the spirit detective sighed when the last of his class left, closing the door behind them.  
"Yusuke, it's Shuuichi. You keep on making that mistake, next thing you know you'll be calling me babe," Crimson colored hair flowed over slim shoulders and down a lightly muscled back as he took out the white ribbon holding his hair in place. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at him before also sensing a dark presence and he smirked seductively.  
"But that's such a bad name for you, it sounds too good," Yusuke pouted, wrapping a muscular arm around the white clothed, slimmed waste, pulling the slighter body against him.  
"But I am good," Kurama smiled innocently, blinking false, large eyes at him.  
"No, I don't think so, I think you need some discipline. Yes. You're in for a meeting with the ruler, you've been a bad boy," Yusuke smirked; edging his lips toward the youko turned ningen's full, pink lips. The dark youki flickered dangerously high, the pair almost able to feel the piercing orbs of their audience before it completely disappeared in a blur of black. Even after the aura left completely, Yusuke's lips descended on to Kurama's in a chaste kiss that only lasted a mere second, the red head pulling away.  
"Yusuke, don't." Kurama pulled away, cheeks flushing red at the contact his closet friend just shared with him. Yusuke chuckled nervously, straightening his suit then gathering the papers from his desk to neatly place back into his suitcase. "I'm sorry, but you know for this to work..."  
"Yes I know," Yusuke cut in, sighing, trying to push down his on coming blush at getting carried away, "I didn't mean to...I just really, really want him..." he moaned at the thought of soft, pink lips belonging to that certain someone that he wished they belonged to.  
"But you know how he gets, both of them. It's ok if they assume and ok if we led them on a bit but we can't confirm anything," Kurama picked up his laptop, tucking it under his arm, waiting patiently for his companion to finish packing his things away.  
"Ok, ok, can we move on to kissing though, just little ones, like on the cheek?" he ruffled his dark hair a bit, taking off his jacket and tossing it over his shoulder as he always did after the long day of school was over.  
"Ok," Kurama smirked mysteriously, "can you walk me to my dorm, it's on the other side of campus and it's dark." His sharp green eyes sparkled lovingly, his question almost suggestive, Yusuke already use to his playful comments and smirking lightly at them.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Yusuke smiled, grabbing his suitcase from his desk, flicking off the lights and holding the door open for Kurama.  
"You know," Kurama sighed, walking to his dorms slowly with Yusuke at his side, the dimness the moon caused casting his face in beautiful shadows. Precise eyes glinted at the play of shadows on his face as he walked, watching as his head tilted slightly upward to look on the moon's beauty, casting him as it's second in command if it were to all of a sudden fall, that way beauty would remain forever. The figure's breath hitched as it watched the two; "there are a lot of flowers that bloom only at night..."  
"Like what?" Yusuke also watched the sky though his gaze was pointed toward the stars, twinkling wickedly at him like they knew something he would never understand. A second figure watched beside the first, taller and more built but eyes equally precise, equally lust filled and calculating. Eyes watched as the stars made an unnatural shine in the raven- haired boy's eyes; seemingly making a home they're to sparkle for an eternity.  
"Like this one," the red head had stopped walking and was kneeling in front of a beautiful blue flower; it's petals and shape adjacent to that of a rose. Kurama's slim fingers encircled the rose at the base of its petals and lifted gently. The stem snapped and the red head flinched slightly, "it's beautiful isn't it?" he whispered.  
"But it's dead now," Yusuke stated in an also hushed tone though those that watched could hear each word, his slightly rougher fingers touched the malleable petals of the flower, feeling a slight throb within it.  
"No, it doesn't have to be," and they walked, the flourish lying gently in Kurama's palm, the stem between his fingers, his thumb stroking it's petals. They arrived at his dorm in twice the time it would have taken if they were intent on going. Kurama turned to Yusuke, a small smile on his face. The stem of the small flower had grown roots that wrapped softly around his hand and he held it out to the older man. "Here, why don't you take care of it for me?"  
Yusuke flashed him a million dollar smile, holding his hand out and completely trusting his slightly shorter and smaller friend. The roots untangled themselves from his hand, wrapping around Yusuke's wrist as the small plant was handed over. The red head leaned upward, placing a soft kiss to Yusuke's lips, before turning and opening his door, then turning back to him.  
"Thank you for walking me, Yusuke, goodnight," he whispered.  
"'Night, Kurama, I mean babe, I mean Shuuichi," Yusuke joked, waving as a light blush formed over his cheeks, then turning to leave. Kurama closed the door softly, closing his eyes and turning around, placing his back to the door.  
"You're in late," came a gruff voice, followed by narrowed cerulean eyes. Kurama gasped at the sudden sound, jumping slightly and looking to him.  
"Oh," Kurama sighed, relieved, "I thought...yes, I am, I had to ask my teacher something..."  
"And Yusuke had a lot to tell you I suppose?" came a second voice that startled him equally as well.  
"Really, you guys shouldn't sneak up on me like that," Kurama smiled, noticing crimson orbs from the other side of the darkened room, he raised an eyebrow, "I can't believe you two are in the same room as one another...calm..." He flicked on the light, the dim room not his style in the least bit seeing as the window curtains covered the wonderful moonlight. Hiei sat on the arm of a chair next to Kuwabara's bed, the large ningen in his own bed, arms crossed over his chest. "I have to complement the both of you though, I hadn't even noticed either of you were here."  
"Maybe that's because you were too busy to notice," came Hiei's harsh reply. Kurama raised his other eyebrow and tended to his plants, ignoring the spiky haired male's comment. His side of the room greatly contrasted with Kuwabara's. His plants of ferns, roses and a few Makai plants were placed on his side, the side with the window. One at the foot of his bed, one beside his computer, one hanging in the window, one on his lamp table and one in the bathroom, all perfectly placed. On the other hand Kuwabara's side was basically covered in comic books, schoolbooks and pictures of cats. "Hn," Kurama shrugged to himself at his small evaluation of their room, not noticing the two pairs of eyes that watched his every move.  
"So, is Urameshi heading home?" the orange haired college student asked, looking at Kurama expectantly.  
"Yes," the red head stated, beginning to remove his shirt, not in the least bit concerned about either of them seeing his body. He heard the ningen get up, shuffle a bit then leave. He turned to the demon in the chair that sat silently watching him, a mask of indifference on his face that had become even harder for Kurama to decipher, "what brings you here, Hiei? I heard it was to be a perfect night tonight," his conversation was light as he slowly slid the shirt over his pale shoulders, his red hair touching his skin lightly as he did so. His eyes had lidded to the floor in an almost nonchalant manner if his movements did not seem too sensual.  
"Slut," it was a murmur on pale lips and Kurama would have missed it if he had not been listening so intently. His actions froze and his eyes snapped up to the disgusted face of Hiei.  
"Excuse me?" he asked, brow slightly furrowed.  
"Is this what you did to seduce Yusuke?" Hiei asked, climbing down from the high chair, standing, his katana at his side, cloak gleaming in the light in an almost intimidating manner.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he covered his shock and confusion with an innocently bewildered face, removing his shirt and tossing it to his bed as he turned to retrieve something to wear for the night.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hope ya liked it, you know you did ~wink wink~ please please please review 


	2. Act on Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!!! Just so you know!  
  
Chapter Two: Act on Passion  
  
He shuffled through his draw elegantly, head slightly tilted to the side to show he was listening.  
"Of course you do, fox, you did it to me," Hiei's voice could have frozen hell if it were directed at it but it wasn't, making a light shiver run down Kurama's spine.  
"Did what to you?" Now the youko was really confused, what in the world was he talking about?  
"Seduce me." His tone was nonchalant, "you dropped little hints and then you went after him, and got him. Are you going to drop him as well?"  
"I have none of the slightest idea what you're talking about," he was honest; the youkai had lost him. Is that what Hiei thought of him? He had to say that he was undeniably close to the truth. He had tried Hiei but the youkai showed no interest so he tried the jealously bit; maybe Hiei was just a tad confused. But you lead him to be that way, he reminded himself, flicking a strand of hair over his shoulder. He pulled out a nice pair of dark green, silk boxers.  
"You went after Yusuke.to get me jealous? But what I don't understand is why you two are so serious. Do you actually.Hn, and I had thought this was all about me. Was I wrong?" Hiei was standing right next to him, looking up at the red head. His large, red orbs flickered with barely contained emotion but Kurama did not look. He turned from the dresser to his bed where he took off his pants, keeping his back to Hiei to keep some of his modesty. His pants and boxers fell lightly to the floor, his back seeing the crimson gaze devour his lightly muscled back and perfect behind but his eyes missing the longing look completely. He pulled up his boxers and sat on his bed, now facing the small demon, looking to him because of the long, drawn out silence.  
"Listen, Hiei, what ever goes on between Yusuke and I is none of your concern. You were never this interested in my life, why the sudden change?" Kurama's voice was smooth and slightly slurred, his large eyes blinking up at the petite, mischievous demon, hinting at his tiredness. After all, to on lookers he had a hard day.  
In the blink of an eye, Kurama was on his back, hands above his head.  
"Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama exclaimed. The smaller demon waged himself between his legs. The taller of the two couldn't help but gasp at the searing heat touching his midsection.  
"I want to try, too, I want to taste what Yusuke tasted," the fire demon whispered against his throat, and the youko turned ningen knew exactly what he meant.  
Yusuke unlocked his door, closing it softly behind himself as he stepped in, taking off his shoes.  
"Kurama said you'd be coming home," the soft whisper startled the sprit detective, making him turn sharply to the door where Kuwabara leaned, arms crossed, his azure deeps staring at him. Yusuke shivered slightly at the look, quickly turning away and putting his jacket on the coat hanger.  
"What are you doing here." his words died on his lips when a hard body pressed against him and strong arms enveloped him.  
"I just came to see you, came to sample you." Kazuma whispered against his ear, tongue darting out to lick and suck.  
"But, Kurama." Yusuke's breathing was fast and the arms tightened around him before large hands traveled down his body.  
"Hiei's dealing with him," Kuwabara interrupted him, rubbing his lower body against Yusuke's behind. Yusuke tore himself from Kuwabara's grip.  
"What?" The raven-haired sprit detective exclaimed, shaking out of his stupor.  
"That's not important now," the orange haired ningen purred, pulling Yusuke back into his hold.  
"Stop, Kuwabara," Yusuke hit him and the ningen stumbled back slightly at the blow to his chest, eyes narrowing to slits at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Yusuke shook his head, backing into the door as Kuwabara edged toward him. He flung open the door and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't know what was doing on in that idiot's head but he didn't want it that way.  
Kurama used his upper body to throw off the fire demon, shivering at the close contact. He scrambled to the window, grabbing a long, black cloak that he wore for the winter and clutching it to his chest.  
"You forget my speed, fox," the youkai whispered against his ear, standing on the desk behind him. Kurama gasped, bending away from the hand that reached out to touch his back, edging toward the door.  
"Hiei, Yusuke."  
"What about him?" Hiei asked, walking slowly toward him, his eyes glinting predatorily at the ningen.  
"Vibes Vines," Kurama called, shooting his hand out to Hiei. Long dark green vines spun at the fire demon, twisting around his arms and legs then spreading to block the window. Kurama slipped out of the door before the vines twisted and turned to that as well, blocking the door as an exit as well, continuing to spine until the entire room was covered in vines.  
Yusuke ran as fats as he could to the first place he could think of, sadly ending up on the campus of Oak College. Something collided with him and he caught a glimpse of red hair before both him and the person fell to the ground.  
"Kurama?" Yusuke exclaimed, looking down at the shorter companion with relief written all over his face.  
"Yusuke? Yusuke! Hiei, he." Kurama gasped, pulling himself off of the slightly older man.  
"Tried to force himself upon you by putting you in a very sexual position?" Yusuke interrupted, standing as well than crossing his arms. The red head nodded fiercely before feeling a slight jolt of electricity through his veins all of a sudden.  
"Hiei's breaking out of my vine hold, come on, we can go hide in the woods," Kurama grabbed Yusuke's hand, using the other to hold the cloak closed as he ran to the near by woods of Oak College.  
"Where are we going?" Yusuke shouted as leaves, sticks and things of that sort hit him in the face as he ran close behind Kurama.  
"You'll see," the red head's voice was slightly muffled to Yusuke's eyes as he dragged the spirit detective through the foliage of the woods, gracefully ducking out of the way of brands and stray leaves that happened to be on low trees. Finally, the leaped into what looked like a bended tree, covered in leaves that provided shelter.  
"Where are we?" Yusuke asked when Kurama let go of his hand, looking around from the moss covered ground to the flowers that adorned the side of the tree that could be seen along with the roses in the leaves.  
"I use to come here as a child," Kurama told him, taking off his cloak and going in search his spare clothing he kept here, it was warm in there. The special type of flowers adorning the "walls" radiated heat whenever he was around. "It's my secret place. Even when I was a youko I was here, my little hide out that only I knew about, aside from the one's in the Makai." Kurama sighed, slipping on the white outfit he had found in his bed of violets, taking a seat on the soft moss next to Yusuke.  
"So you're sharing this with me?" Yusuke smirked, the teasing curl of his lips telling Kurama he wasn't too emotional about the question. The red haired beauty nodded absently as he looked around, twirling one of his fore locks between his slim fingers. No matter what, Yusuke couldn't help but compare himself to the radiant beauty, more than often imagining what a perfect image they would make together. If only his heart was not so fully intent on sharing his love with a certain orange-haired ningen. It was a minute before the spirit detective noticed the former youko speaking to him.  
"What was that?" He asked, the slightly gazed over look in his eyes clearing slightly from their intent positions on Kurama's features.  
"I said would you like to rest now?" The alto voice caressed Yusuke's senses, having the raven-haired man shake his head in order to straighten his wandering mind.  
"Is it safe here?" he asked through a yawn, not bothering to cover his mouth as he stretched out on the soft, bed like moss.  
"Yes, and I will not have you sleeping here, on the ground. come, share my bed," the redhead chuckled lightly. Again, Yusuke shook his head. If he had not have known better he could have sworn there was an innuendo behind the generous offering. Kurama had turned his back to him, crawling with feline awareness onto the bed of violets. The small flowers seemed to part, leaving enough room for five people to lie amongst the silk, green sheets and darker green pillows. Upon observation, now in a sitting position, arms propping him up, the sheets covered a mattress of some sort; this only being detected by the fact that Kurama's knees made a small, nearly undetectable dent in the soft bed. Time seemed to slow down as Yusuke stared, pink lips slightly parted, at Kurama. The red-haired god had removed the shirt he had put on only moments before, laying on the green sheets gracefully. The contrast the red made to the green brought the thought of a rose to the spirit detective's mind. He did not bother to could the gasp that escaped his lips when large emerald eyes, almost identical to the green of the silken linens, turned to him. "Will you not join me?" sleepy eyes blinked at him and Yusuke smirked lightly, removing his shoes and shirt as well, crawling onto the pillow soft bed that seemed to mold into his body when he lay down.  
"Do you think we sorta over-reacted?" he asked, turning on his side to look at Kurama. The red-haired male took the opportunity to survey him. The usually gelled back raven locks fell across his angel-like face. Big brown eyes with large irises looked to him questioningly. The strong forearm that Yusuke's head was propped upon was told of the promisingly strong and well-chiseled body only a foot from his own. Kurama's eyes traveled downward to rest at the pink nubs lying sweetly on the spirit detective's surprisingly pale skin. "Kurama?" that voice, deeper than his own made a string of excitement run icily down his spine, "are you ok?"  
Yusuke sat up to look to him, pushing his elbows under him to prop himself into a semi-sitting position. Both his bushy eyebrows were raised and he tilted his head to the side, the cute act making Kurama chuckle lightly.  
"Yes, I'm fine. We probably did over-react, Yusuke.let's think on this in the morning," with that the large green eyes were closed to the world. Yusuke sighed lightly and took his place by him.  
  
----------------------  
  
I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the wait, please do review or I'll have to cut off your supply ^_^ 


	3. New Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu!  
  
A/N: I know I don't have a lot pf reviews but I tried to give a good story, I hope all of you like it.  
  
Where we last left off...  
  
Yusuke sighed lightly and took his place by him.  
  
Chapter Three: New Passion  
  
A light gasp escaped his lips when he felt a warm, smaller body curl into his own, an arm and leg tossing themselves cautiously, and gracefully over him. A light smile crossed over the tired spirit-detective's face before he too, closed his eyes to the world drifting into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Unknown to the slumbering pair, two pairs of eyes watched, one a pale blue the other, deep crimson.  
  
"What do you think?" The larger of the two asked, his sharp eyes looking over both forms his slightly narrow eyes lingering on the larger of the two.  
  
"I think we have a problem," Hiei's characteristic voice stated his own eyes narrowed considerably as he watched before he turned away, walking away from the thick foliage, Kuwabara in toe.  
  
"Yeah?" the larger of the two asked, placing his hands n his pockets casually as they both emerged from the shadows of the forest.  
  
"It seems their little ruse is becoming serious," Hiei sighed as he walked across the campus, Kuwabara at his side.  
  
"Like they're really starting to like each other? Yeah, I noticed too," Kuwabara's usually like and happy voice was serious, a calculating tone set in.  
  
"I believe we acted too rashly, we'll need to be more tactful next time, and soon, if this progresses their act will no longer be that," Hiei's deep voice was all that was left of him as he disappeared in a black blur. Kuwabara's lips turned up in an uncharacteristic smirk, his light pink lips hiding something within their secretive twist upward as he walked to his dorm room alone...  
  
Kurama stirred slightly as he awoke, facing a warm body under his own. Blushing lightly at his assumed position, he shifted again, lifting his head up slightly to look into the face of the spirit detective. Yusuke's pink lips were slightly parted as he breathed deeply in and out, the rise and fall of his chest making the contact shared between the two somewhat intimate. Kurama's blush deepened. The youko tried, in vain, to turn his large eyes away from Yusuke's face, his unconscious state making his beautiful face softer, his lips fuller, and his lashes thicker as they rested lightly against soft, pale skin. Though his 'professor' was darker than him, Kurama did not think it was natural to be that pale, pale but alive and kicking, which brought Kurama's eyes downward to observe the strong, but soft looking neck and now that he really thought about it, every appealing feature about the detective was soft...except for other...preferably hard parts of a male's anatomy.  
  
Again, the youko turned ningen blushed, his body reacting to the warmth that radiated from Yusuke against his will, and he thought he could get no redder. Looking carefully upward, into Yusuke's face he almost sighed with relief when he realized Yusuke was not awake, the arm around his waste still limp in sleep as he laid practically on top of Yusuke. He shifted once more and held a sharp intake of breath when he felt an equally aroused male part pressing sensually into his thigh. To his horror and pleasure, a soft moan escaped from Yusuke's lips at Kurama's movement against him, resulting in the slight lifting of Yusuke's own hips into his lower regions. Kurama, despite himself, could not push down the hoarse moan that escaped his own rose colored lips.  
  
"Nice way," Yusuke moaned, opening his eyes as another moan pushed itself past his lips, the result of his second upward light thrust into Kurama's now fully hard cock, "to wake up." Kurama's blush was forgotten at the third thrust, the fox demon unable to help him self as he pushed his member onto Yusuke's own aching erection.  
"Y-Yusuke," Kurama moaned, burring in his head into the crook of Yusuke's neck as they rocked against one another. Yusuke's lips curved into a light smirk as he rolled them over, still grinding his hips into Kurama's as he did so, looking down on the red head beauty with lustful eyes, his grogginess forgotten in light of this new passion. Yusuke captured Kurama's slightly parted lips in a chaste kiss, their lips brushing sweetly over each other as they rocked into one another, reeling in their innocent passion. "We should," Kurama panted when the light kiss was broken, "get ready for the day," his words belied his actions as he wrapped his long arms around Yusuke's neck, drawing the spirit detective closer, locking their lips in a fierce kiss, Kurama's tongue brushing pleadingly against Yusuke's closed line of lips. Slightly surprised, Yusuke's lips opened in welcome, his own tongue exiting his mouth in favor of dueling with Kurama's own sweeping tongue.  
  
In a few more rocks, both men were shuddering lightly; haven emptied their 'frustrations' inside their pants, even though both would have done more with more time.  
  
"Yes," Yusuke mumbled, lips brushing Kurama's as he spoke, pulling slightly away from him in order to do so, "a new day, and more problems," the spirit detective spoke easily as he distanced himself from the red head, sated for now, and judging by the darkened spot in Kurama's pants, so was he. Kurama wore a light smile as he unwrapped his arms from around Yusuke's neck, slightly amazed at the ease in which both of them felt. But then again, he had been pretending to have already done this with Yusuke and more but the fact that he had just done it was not as embarrassing as he thought it would have been and he found it satisfying that both of them wore light smiles of satisfaction.  
  
The youko briefly wondered if it would be like this with Hiei but quickly dispelled that line of thought, turning to a similar subject of what had happened the previous night between himself and the fire demon, but farther, what had happened between Yusuke and the ningen? It was odd the way both happened, had the two planned the two scenes to take place? "Kurama, did you hear me?" Yusuke asked, turning to Kurama, his pants, that were supposed to be on his behind, in his hands, the material up slightly so he could take a look at them. But Kurama wasn't concerned with the businesslike pants, oh no, he wasn't, his attention was drawn to the body of the completely bare spirit detective who was now facing him.  
  
Kurama could not help but drop his jaw at the gorgeous body, sculpted muscles and the most beautiful cock he'd ever seen. His shamelessly raking eyes made Yusuke smirk and he addressed the question again, ignoring the way Kurama's eyes roamed all over his body from his toes to the tips of his hair.  
  
"Do you have a pair of pants I can borrow until I can clean these off?" Yusuke chuckled, bringing Kurama's mind from his gawking and into the present situation, in which his pants were damp and his new state of arousal went under-covered.  
  
"Yes," the youko cleared his alto voice after speaking, noting the slightly squeaky quality of it, he hurriedly stood and began to remove his own soiled clothing, "by the tree trunk," Kurama gestured with his chin, finally getting the zipper down after fumbling with it, for once. Yusuke smiled a thank you and went to go find something to cover himself with as Kurama undressed himself.  
  
I hope you liked it, review please! 


End file.
